


Priceless

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Invaluable [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, a part of the vampire au that no one asked for, and no one asked for this either, more characters and ships will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: Everything has a price, a cost, a value. Some things are priceless.Snippets of life for various characters during various parts of Invaluable, including post-Value of Devotion.





	1. I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is starting with a T rating and no warnings, but that may change as I add more to this, so keep that in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't really have a set point in the main storyline, it's just a little glimpse of Kiyoko and Michimiya and their relationship.

Shimizu ran a hand through Michimiya’s short hair and smiled as the demon let out a soft purr. 

“I was surprised when I saw your demon form for the first time and you didn’t have cat ears or a tail,” Shimizu commented, smiling to herself. Michimiya huffed out a laugh and tucked her face more comfortably into Shimizu’s neck. 

“I was surprised you let me near you after you saw my true form for the first time,” Michimiya replied. Shimizu scraped her nails lightly against Michimiya’s scalp, and the purr returned. 

“I knew you were a demon when we met the first time.”

* * *

 

_ “Welcome to the vampire realm, traveler.” Shimizu eyed what appeared to be a young human woman, but Shimizu knew from the way she moved that this was no human. Besides, no human would approach Shimizu’s palace.  _

_ “Thank you for not killing me, Princess. I was told my bodyguard and I could stay here for a few days while you and I discuss business?” The demon had short hair and wide, seemingly innocent eyes, but Shimizu thought she saw a spark of mischief and determination in those eyes, and the demon’s scent was clear, a little flowery but also strong and somehow comforting. Shimizu decided she liked the demon. She didn’t trust her, of course - one should never trust a demon who wants to do business - but she did like her. Perhaps a little more than business could take place during the demon’s stay. If Nametsu ever left them alone long enough, anyway. The mage was incapable of leaving Shimizu’s side some days, wary of assassination attempts. Perhaps throwing the Fourth Princess at her would distract Shimizu’s protective mage long enough for her to entertain the demon privately... _

_ “Of course. And what should I call you as we...discuss business?” Shimizu asked. The demon dared approach Shimizu, and while she normally wouldn’t have allowed it, she waved off Nametsu when the mage moved to step between Shimizu and the potential threat.  _

_ “Well, my business partners call me Michimiya,” the demon hummed. The demon leaned forward, into Shimizu’s space, her lips almost touching Shimizu’s ear, and her voice dropped in pitch, sending a shiver up Shimizu’s spine as added, “If your babysitter leaves us alone for long enough, though, you can call me Yui.” _

* * *

 

“I knew you were a demon when I let you kiss me, and the first time we made love,” Shimizu continued. 

“Weren’t those two events about...what was it, an hour apart?” Michimiya giggled, sliding one hand over Shimizu’s stomach, her fingers tracing random patterns over the vampire’s skin. 

“You say that like we didn’t spend forever flirting before I even let you close enough to try to hold my hand,” Shimizu observed dryly.

* * *

 

_ “Finally. How did you get that mage to leave you alone?” Michimiya asked, looping her arms around Shimizu’s neck and grinning as a flicker of amusement crossed the vampire’s features.  _

_ “I gave her the evening off. I did tell her I would be seeing you, so she knows where to look if I’m missing or dead in the morning, since she insisted on knowing why I would suddenly insist she take some time for herself,” Shimizu explained softly, drawing Michimiya closer by her waist. _

_ “And she just accepted that?” _

_ “She didn’t like it, but she also hasn’t gotten to see her own lover in a private setting in a while. She didn’t protest too much,” Shimizu replied. Michimiya raised her eyebrows and leaned in close, the tip of her nose brushing Shimizu’s.  _

_ “Oh? You say that like you have a lover,” Michimiya murmured. Shimizu blinked at her, a slight flush dusting her cheeks.  _

_ “Not currently, but I was hoping to change that while Nametsu isn’t looking,” Shimizu admitted. Michimiya grinned.  _

_ “I think I can help you with that.” _

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe Nametsu let you send her away that night. Or any night. Ever.”

“I have good timing,” Shimizu said softly, cupping the back of Michimiya’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss, gentle and slow and full of memories and promises. Michimiya’s eyes fluttered shut, and she let out a little sigh as they separated. 

“I interrupted you. You were being romantic,” Michimiya said, eyes still closed. Shimizu’s answering laugh was quiet, barely audible, and yet Michimiya’s breath stopped for a moment as she savored the sound.

“I knew you were a demon when I decided to trust you,” Shimizu told her, lips soft around the words.

* * *

 

_ Shimizu was crouched in a dark corner of her room. Two assassins - demons, she was fairly certain - were dead, and Nametsu was nowhere to be found. They must have gotten past her, which meant she’d either snuck off to see Hana, or Nametsu was incapacitated by the first wave of attackers. Frantic footsteps caught Shimizu’s attention, and she tensed, her grip tightening around the knife in her hand. She’d killed two of them. She could kill a third.  _

_ “Shimizu! Shimizu, are you in here?” It was Michimiya’s voice, and a moment later, Shimizu could smell her, too. Fear made Michimiya’s normally enticing scent sour, and it burned Shimizu’s nose. She couldn’t tell if Michimiya was alone because of it. Shimizu wished she’d accepted Sakusa’s offer to have that quiet little mage who’d joined his faction recently make her a scent-filtering mask, too. “Please don’t be dead, Shimizu, where  _ are _ you?” _

_ The assassins were demons.  _

_ Michimiya was a demon.  _

_ Nametsu would kill Shimizu herself if she was there to see this.  _

_ “I’m here,” Shimizu called, straightening and stepping out of her dark corner. Michimiya stood in the doorway, her short hair a mess and caked with what looked like inky demon blood, her clothes ripped and her skin blotched with more inky blood. Shimizu couldn’t tell if any of it was hers or not. As soon as she saw Shimizu, Michimiya swayed as her whole body went limp for a second in relief.  _

_ “You’re alive!” Michimiya lurched forward, and against her better judgement - which sounded like Nametsu lecturing her in the back of her head - Shimizu dropped her knife and darted forward to catch Michimiya.  _

_ “I’m alive, Yui,” Shimizu replied. Michimiya’s arms came around her, and held her so tightly that for a second Shimizu wondered if Michimiya was with the assassins after all. Then she realized the demon was crying, shaking, and holding onto Shimizu as tight as she could seemed to be the only thing keeping her from falling apart.  _

_ “I was so scared, Shimizu,” Michimiya sobbed, her human form wavering and revealing more black along with a hint of orange-gold beneath the illusion. A moment later, her human disguise fell apart completely, and a full demon with orange-gold talons and streaks across her face and back - it looked like those streaks continued onto her chest and stomach, but with the way she was clinging to Shimizu, she couldn’t be sure - was sobbing in her arms. Shimizu pressed her nose to the top of the demon’s head and breathed in her scent, lingering sourness of fear and all. _

_ “You can call me Kiyoko,” Shimizu said softly. _

* * *

 

“Knowing and seeing are two different things, Kiyoko,” Michimiya pointed out, ducking her head to kiss the mole beside Shimizu’s mouth. Shimizu’s lips quirked upwards, and she stole a kiss before she leaned back against the pillows and returned to stroking Michimiya’s hair. 

“I suppose so. But you smell the same no matter which form you’re in,” Shimizu told her. “And the point is, I knew  _ what _ you were the whole time. I have no preference or aversion to demons. But learning  _ who _ you were took time.  _ What _ you are makes no difference to me. But  _ who  _ you are is why I love you.” Michimiya beamed and kissed her again.

“I love you, too,” she announced, lifting herself so she could stare down at Shimizu’s blush as it spread across her cheeks toward her ears. “How long do you think we have before one of our guards comes looking for us?” Shimizu smiled despite her blush, knowing exactly what Michimiya was thinking. 

“Long enough.” 


	2. Good Morning Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna and Osamu have a few things to do before they return to the royal court.  
> This takes place some time before the last chapter of Value of Devotion.

Osamu watched Rintarou sleep, his slim, almost delicate frame shifting as a draft founds its way beneath their blankets. Rintarou let out a displeased little whine, and Osamu chuckled and slid his arm over Rintarou’s waist, pulling him closer until Rintarou’s legs tangled with his own, and his face tucked into Osamu’s neck with a decidedly warmer and more content hum. Osamu gave in to the urge to run his fingers through Rintarou’s hair, so soft and smooth, like ink flowing over Osamu’s fingers. 

“Qui’,” Rintarou mumbled. “Lemme sleeeeeeeee….” He trailed off, his breathing evening out as Osamu paused in stroking his hair. It wasn’t fair that Rintarou could be so pretty, even when he was groggy with sleep and had some of his own hair caught in his mouth. Osamu teased the strands that had been stuck to Rintarou’s lips away from his face, then cupped his cheek with one hand and slid his thumb along Rintarou’s cheekbone. “Ossssaaaa,” Rintarou complained, his lips struggling with Osamu’s name. 

“Go back to sleep,” Osamu murmured, kissing his forehead - the only part of Rintarou’s face he could reach without dislodging him from the warmth of being so close to Osamu’s body - with a smile. 

“Can’t,” Rintarou huffed, sounding a little more awake. “You keep touching me.” 

“I could  _ really  _ touch you and wake you up the rest of the way,” Osamu suggested, his voice dropping to what might have passed for a purr is he didn’t sound so smug and amused at the same time. 

“Don’ you dare,” Rintarou grumbled, managing to open his eyes just enough glare at Osamu. Osamu laughed and settled one hand on Rintarou’s lower back, taking a moment to enjoy the smooth skin beneath his fingertips. 

“You’re adorable when you’re angry,” Osamu told him. “Makes me want to distract you and wear you out so you don’t have any energy left to be angry.” 

“Mmm you can distract me all you want when the sun’s actually up,” Rintarou told him, sounding more awake and very unhappy about it. Osamu shifted away from him, and Rintarou flopped onto his stomach, buried his face in the pillow, and stayed there. Osamu watched him for a moment, then slung one leg over Rintarou’s back before scooting back, settling comfortably on his thighs. Rintarou lifted his head, glanced over his shoulder at Osamu, then dropped his head back to the pillow. Osamu decided that was probably permission to continue and spread his hands over Rintarou’s back, taking a moment to appreciate how soft and warm he was beneath Osamu’s palms. Osamu ran his rands over Rintarou’s skin for a moment, not putting any pressure into the motion just yet, instead watching him carefully. When Rintarou started to shift impatiently, Osamu smirked to himself and dug his thumbs into the muscle just below Rintarou’s shoulder blades. Rintarou stopped shifting immediately, and Osamu’s smirk grew. This was always the best way to wake up his morning-hating lover; working the tension out of his body until Rintarou was in a more pleasant version of his half-sleepy, all-whiny morning mood. 

By the time Osamu’s hands were tired and he slid off of Rintarou’s back to flop onto the bed beside him, Rintarou was smiling at him, and even lifted himself onto his elbows to lean over and drop a quick kiss to Osamu’s lips. 

“Are you thirsty?” Rintarou asked, tilting his head as he studied Osamu’s expression. Osamu blinked at him for a few moments, then hummed and rolled onto his side so he could throw an arm over Rintarou’s back and press his lips to the side of his lover’s neck. 

“As much as I’d love to taste your blood right now, I’d rather be able to take my time, and despite your promise to let me distract you, didn’t you agree to meet that fox mage today?” Osamu reminded him. Rintarou sighed and curled his body, huddling closer to Osamu’s warmth. 

“I don’t want to deal with Kita today. Put up the sign on the door to tell him to fuck off,” Rintarou grumbled, tucking his face against Osamu’s chest. 

“What dirty language, my lord,” Osamu chuckled. “It’s very persuasive, but no. The last time I did that, he cast an illusion on me to make me think I had been turned into a fox,” Osamu replied. “It took days to wear off, remember?” Rintarou’s shoulders shook, and his breath huffed out over Osamu’s skin as he laughed silently. Osamu shivered and rolled onto his back again, pulling Rintarou with him so he was laying on Osamu’s chest. “How cruel of you to laugh at me.”

“That’s not cruel. You waking me up so early, now  _ that’s _ cruel,” Rintarou informed him. Osamu grinned unrepentantly and leaned up quickly to kiss the tip of Rintarou’s nose before letting his head fall back to the pillow. 

“If I let you sleep until the fox gets here and he starts complaining about you sleeping in, you’d be much less happy,” Osamu pointed out, eyes sparkling with amusement. “So instead, I woke you up with a nice massage, and I know you’re just pretending to still resent it.” Rintarou grumbled and hid his face in Osamu’s neck again, but one of his hands was resting on Osamu’s chest, and Rintarou’s fingers trailed over the skin there, a habit he’d developed when he realized Osamu had seen through him. “Now, unless you want that mage to show up and see you naked, you should probably get dressed.” Rintarou let out a little whine, and Osamu added, “If you’re up and ready when he gets here, we can get the news from the royal court from him, then take the rest of the day to relax before we head back.” Rintarou was quiet for a moment, then groaned and rolled off of Osamu. He stood, and Osamu stayed where he was, watching Rintarou as he crossed the room and frowned at his wardrobe. After a few moments, he realized Osamu hadn’t gotten out of bed and glanced over his shoulder. 

“Are you staring at my ass?” Rintarou accused. 

“I am savoring the view before me on this glorious morning, my lord,” Osamu replied solemnly. Rintarou scowled, but Osamu just grinned unrepentantly. 

“I hate you,” Rintarou informed him. 

“You love me,” Osamu corrected, finally getting up and crossing the room to press his chest against Rintarou’s back, wrap his arms around his lover’s waist, and rest his chin on his shoulder. “So, what should we wear today?”


	3. After the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu is now the Fifth Prince, and he's trapped in a formal event where everyone wants to get on his good side.

Shirabu was five minutes into his first formal event as a vampire prince, and he already hated it. The silver circlet Shimizu had placed on his head was digging into his scalp, Kuguri was already glaring at people and trying to fade into the background, and Atsumu was talking to Konoha, who’d shown up at the palace just in time for the start of this horrible after-coronation ball. All of that meant that Shirabu was uncomfortable and completely alone and therefore open for nobles to approach him. And just his luck, Sakishima of all people was the first to slide up to him, and from the way he licked his lips as he reached Shirabu, he was looking to make an alliance with the new prince, despite their history. 

“Your highness,” Sakishima began, voice low and practically a purr. Shirabu resisted the urge to shudder and wrinkle his nose as the smell of bitter almonds washed over him. “I hope that since you’ve been granted a new lease on life, shall we say, that you’ll be willing to wipe the slate clean on previous failed alliances? After all, a new prince with no allies is vulnerable, so you can hardly afford to be picky,” Sakishima added, leaning forward conspiratorially. Shirabu smiled, baring his new fangs - he was momentarily distracted by the way his fangs almost caught his lips, because it would  _ not _ be good to accidentally make himself bleed right now - and offered his hand to Sakishima. Sakishima’s expression slid towards a victorious smirk, and his gaze raked over Shirabu’s body as he took the prince’s hand and bowed over it. 

Shirabu decided enough was enough, and before Sakishima’s lips could touch the back of his hand, Shirabu shifted, twisted his hand, and locked his fingers around Sakishima’s throat. The noble froze, his whole body tense as he waited to see what Shirabu would do next. 

“You’re right, Sakishima,” Shirabu murmured. “I have been given a...what did you call it? A new lease on life? You might think that would change my perspective, and you’re right. It did.” Shirabu hauled Sakishima a little closer and hissed, “I came to you when I was human because my Drakonchik and I believed we needed as much support as we could get. But now, I see that it’s much better to choose quality allies who won’t treat my people like garbage or attack them because they don’t like what happened. I can forgive you for all the horrible things you’ve said and thought about me. However, you see Drakonchik over there?” Shirabu shifted his grip and angled his body, directing Sakishima’s attention to Kuguri, who was watching with wide, surprised eyes. “You hurt him, and that, I will  _ never _ forgive you for or overlook.” Shirabu slid his grip to Sakishima’s jaw and forced him to look up into his eyes. “You touch anyone in my faction again, and I will destroy you. Understood?” 

“Of course, your highness,” Sakishima hissed, holding Shirabu’s gaze only until Shirabu released him. 

“Good. Then get out of my sight,” Shirabu snapped. Sakishima bowed again, this time with no move to touch Shirabu or even look at him, and then retreated as quickly as he could while trying to look like he wasn’t fleeing. 

“Kenjirou,” Kuguri murmured, moving closer to him. “You didn’t have to-”

“Of course I did. Yaku said he wouldn’t try to stop me from freezing Sakishima and his gang out politically,” Shirabu reminded him, his smile softening from the dangerous baring of fangs he’d given Sakishima to a more genuine expression as the scent of cinnamon and burning sandalwood washed away Sakishima’s bitter almond stink. “They’ll never touch you again, I promise.” Kuguri swallowed hard, and when Shirabu turned back to survey the nobles around them, Kuguri leaned forward and lowered his head until his forehead rested on Shirabu’s shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Kuguri murmured. Shirabu reached up and combed his fingers through Kuguri’s hair for a moment. 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Shirabu told him. “I’ll protect you, and anyone else who needs me.” 

“Brave words, Bu-chan,” a familiar voice said. Shirabu sighed and frowned at Konoha, who’d finally made his way over with Atsumu. 

“Are you really going to -”

“Keep calling you Bu-chan? Yes, yes I am,” Konoha replied. “You can take it up with Michimiya if you don’t like it.” Shirabu rolled his eyes, then held out his hand to Atusmu, who took it and pulled Shirabu forward, away from Kuguri and into Atsumu’s arms. 

“The nobles are watching you,” Atsumu murmured as he ducked his head to capture Shirabu’s lips, and the scent of cocoa and baking bread washed away the tension from his conversation with Sakishima. Shirabu hummed softly, enjoying the soft pressure of Atsumu’s lips on his own for a moment before Atsumu’s lips parted, and one of his fangs scraped over Shirabu’s bottom lip. A shiver ran down Shirabu’s spine, and he pressed closer, his own lips parting eagerly. There was a flicker of mingled mischief and possessiveness in the soft growl that escaped Atsumu’s throat, and then he ducked his head to nuzzle Shirabu’s neck, right under his jaw. Shirabu was puzzled for a moment, pouting at the loss of Atsumu’s mouth on his own, but then he figured out what his plan was. Shirabu allowed himself a small smirk as he tilted his head to give Atsumu more room and brought his hands up to tangle his fingers in Atsumu’s hair as Atsumu’s fangs sank into his skin. 

Atsumu released him after just one swallow, but it was enough. All of the nobles who’d been eyeing Shirabu and debating how to approach the new prince in hopes of worming their way into his trust via his bed looked like they were reconsidering. Shirabu kept his head tilted for a few heartbeats, making sure the nobles could see the twin puncture marks trickling blood down his neck. Then he used his grip on Atsumu’s hair to pull him in for another kiss. 

“And you called me an exhibitionist, you hypocrite,” someone muttered nearby. Shirabu let Atsumu straighten so they could both stare at Oikawa with identical unimpressed expressions. 

“You are, though,” Atsumu replied with a shrug. Oikawa glared at him, then turned away with a huff. Shirabu laughed, then paused. When Oikawa moved out of the way, Shirabu noticed one person who wasn’t watching his and Atsumu’s display with jealousy or frustration. Instead, one Miya Osamu was watching them - or, actually, he was glaring at Shirabu - with undisguised hatred. Atsumu made a questioning noise, noticing Shirabu’s attention was somewhere else, and followed his gaze to Osamu, who turned away and slipped off into the crowd as soon as he noticed Shirabu and Atsumu watching him. 

“You still haven’t talked to him?” Shirabu asked, wrapping his arms around Atsumu’s waist. Atsumu sighed and rested his chin on top of Shirabu’s head. 

“No. I think he’s avoiding me, actually, but I don’t know why. I thought he’d be thrilled that I’m not with Terushima anymore,” Atsumu grumbled. 

“Maybe I should try to get a formal meeting with Suna and test the waters, then,” Shirabu mused. 

“Maybe. But we can focus on that tomorrow. For now, I think some other nobles want to try to woo you,” Atsumu pointed out, eyeing the handful of nobles who were waiting at a respectful distance for the two to part. 

“No one is going to woo me,” Shirabu snorted. “I’ve got you; what more do I need?” 


	4. Month of Silver Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiba Lev has been sent home. His sister has to take his place at the court for a month.

Lady Haiba Alisa frowned at her younger brother. 

“What do you mean, you were sent home for a few months? Did you irritate the Palace Commander again?” she sighed, eyeing Lev as he slouched, his shoulders curled inward. 

“I...might have called him cute...in front of his captains…” Lev admitted. “But that was ages ago! I don’t know why I got sent home  _ now…” _

“All right. Let’s get you settled in, and I’ll get ready to head to court. How long were you sent back for?” Alisa asked, trying to keep her frustration from showing. There was a  _ reason _ she sent Lev in her place. Lev might carry the Haiba name, but so far none of the other nobles had tried to seduce him or trick him into an alliance. Alisa, on the other hand...well...there was a reason most noble families didn’t send their daughters to the court. 

“A whole month!” Lev wailed, flopping onto the couch. Alisa sighed again. A month...just one month.  _ A whole month… _ She shook her head and smiled at her brother as he sprawled dramatically. “Is it that bad that I think Commander Yaku is cute?” 

“Maybe he just doesn’t like to be called cute,” Alisa suggested, as she always did when her brother came home. She leaned over and ruffled his hair. “Come on. It won’t be that bad. Maybe that seeker you wrote to me about will write to you while you’re here.” Lev perked up at that, sitting up and grinning. 

“Shibayama is adorable,” he said thoughtfully. Alisa smiled and looked up as she heard someone come into the room. “Oh! Who’s this?” Alisa’s eyes widened and a plot began to form. Because there, in the doorway, was a human girl - well, young woman, but Alisa was an old enough vampire that most humans seemed like children to her - with the softest-looking fawn-brown hair and these weighing, intelligent eyes. 

“Pardon the intrusion, my lady, my lord,” the girl said. “A merchant I talked to said I should look for work here, and the man at the door let me in, but then I got lost…” She trailed off, hesitated, then continued, “You are Lady Haiba Alisa and Lord Haiba Lev, right? I-”

“Yeah, we are, come on in!” Lev chirped. “I’m sure-”

“You’re hired!” Alisa interrupted, crossing the room and seizing the girl’s hand, clasping it in both of hers. “Can you come with me on a month-long journey to the vampire royal palace?”

“I...I mean...I...think so? I’ll have to get my things and-”

“Perfect! Get ready for a trip; I have to pack too. I’ll see you back here tomorrow morning, okay?” Alisa beamed. The human stared at her, cheeks slightly pink, and nodded hurriedly. Then she suddenly curtseyed, apparently realizing that she hadn’t properly greeted the vampire nobles. 

“Thank you so much for this opportunity! Please take care of me!” the human squeaked. Alisa couldn’t stop grinning as she walked the girl out and then returned to her brother. 

“I know how I’m going to survive the month at court and keep those filthy nobles from pawing at me,” Alisa announced. Lev stared at her in awe, head tilted slightly because he couldn’t imagine what she was planning. “I’m going to have that cute human girl contract me. Then I’m obviously already with someone, and they’ll have to put some effort into being subtle if they want to try to claim me!” Lev’s stare morphed into something less like awe and more like worry. 

“But...she’s human,” he reminded his sister. “She can’t protect you. You don’t know if you can trust her. You don’t even know her name.” 

“Since when are you the logical one?” Alisa huffed. “It’ll be fine. Didn’t you say Yahaba’s back at the palace? If the contract thing backfires he can help me out.” Lev’s lips curled downward, and his eyes narrowed. “Come on, Lev. I need some excuse to give those snakes to not be around them a lot.” Lev didn’t have an objection to that, and he couldn’t exactly ask Alisa to stay home. He also knew from experience what when she beamed at him like that, there was no changing her mind. 

“Just be careful, okay?” Lev asked. Alisa laughed and hugged him. 

“I will, little brother. I promise.”

* * *

 

The human’s name was Mika, and Alisa was in trouble. 

The trip to the palace was somehow both longer and  _ so much shorter _ than Alisa remembered. She learned more about her companion with each day. 

Mika knew nothing about contracts, so Alisa had to explain what she was asking. 

Mika faced the unknown with her own brand of quiet, slightly reluctant bravery, and she was very organized. She asked questions about everything Alisa almost didn’t think about, like Alisa’s feeding schedule - only once every three weeks usually - and Alisa’s rank - Alisa was a mid-ranking noble because of her noble vampire mother, but because of her human father, as soon as someone who had more power than her managed to claim her as their lover, she would lose that rank. Mika also asked about what she was and wasn’t allowed to order Alisa to do. Mika was also incredibly interested in how the royal court worked, and by the time they reached the palace, Mika knew as much as Alisa remembered about who to watch out for and who could be trusted. 

Alisa learned about Mika’s past. Mika didn’t have a surname - Alisa insisted she use Haiba while they were at court, because it would show that Mika and Alisa were together and that Alisa was committed to the human, and also remind everyone that Alisa was still a noble, since she was the higher ranking of the two - because she didn’t know who her parents were. She’d grown up on the streets of the human city on the other side of the border, halfway between the palace and the mages’ capital. The city was a hub of different species; human, vampire, mage, even demons and werewolves and the occasional transformed mermaid. Rumor had it there was a dragon who lived in the depths of the city’s labyrinth of alleyways and dimly lit markets and pubs. 

Mika spoke the language of Alisa’s father, the language of the humans of the city, and Alisa was thrilled to have someone besides Lev to speak it with. 

Mika’s hair was as soft as it looked, and Mika carefully brushed it every night and every morning. She offered each time to brush Alisa’s hair, and after the first few offers, Alisa gave in and let Mika brush her hair. 

Mika’s fingers were quick and gentle, and Alisa loved them. 

Mika was nervous about convincing noble vampires they were a couple, but she settled into the idea after a few days. 

By the time they reached the palace, Alisa thought they were ready. 

“Lady Haiba,” the guards at the palace gates greeted her as the two approached. “Who is this?” Alisa didn’t miss a beat; she threw her arms around Mika’s shoulders and beamed. 

“This is Haiba Mika. She won’t be needing a separate room,” Alisa answered, resting her chin on top of Mika’s head as the human blushed. “Would you send a messenger to Princess Shimizu? I want to let Mika settle in before we present ourselves to the royals, if her highness will allow it.”

“Of course, Lady Haiba. I’ll have one sent immediately. Would you like an escort to your rooms?”

“I think we’ll be perfectly fine on our own,” Alisa replied, dragging Mika past the guards and into the palace. “Come on, Mika.” As they walked, Mika fell back a few steps, watching Alisa as she strode through the halls. Alisa paused, glanced over her shoulder, and beamed at Mika. Mika couldn’t help but grin back, because Alisa’s smile was infectious, and Mika’s heart did the strangest little flutter whenever she saw it. A moment later, though, Alisa’s happiness vanished. Before Mika could ask what was wrong, there was an arm around her, pinning her arms to her sides, and a hand at her throat. “Hiroo, you scumbag, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Alisa hissed, baring her fangs. The vampire holding Mika sighed. 

“Not everyone can make their political move by getting lucky with a future prince,” Hiroo said, shrugging. The motion put more pressure on Mika’s throat, and she gasped and squirmed helplessly. “Some of us are stuck with the same old, same old. So here’s the deal. I don’t know who this pretty little human is, but her blood must be top quality if you’re bringing her here.”

“Let her go, or I’ll tear you apart,” Alisa snarled. Mika flinched at the threat in Alisa’s voice, but Hiroo stood firm. Holding Alisa’s gaze, he shifted his grip from Mika’s throat to her chin and forced her head to the side, baring her neck, then lowered his head until his bared fangs were lightly pressing into Mika’s skin. 

“Alisa…” Mika whimpered, holding perfectly still, afraid that if she moved Hiroo’s fangs would pierce her skin, and she was sure he wouldn’t make the bite as delicate and painless as Alisa’s bite was. Alisa stomped toward Hiroo, then froze when his fangs dug a little harder into Mika’s skin, drawing twin beads of bright crimson blood. Alisa’s attention zeroed in on those two spots of red, and then she was moving. 

Alisa closed the distance between them in a heartbeat, just a breath away from Mika, whose eyes were blown wide with shock. Hiroo’s shift to bring his fangs to Mika’s neck had put him off center, and Alisa brought her knee up and around, slamming it into his side where he wasn’t protected by the human he was using to shield himself, her movements apparently unhindered by the long skirt she wore. Hiroo choked and doubled over, his grip around Mika’s body loosening enough for Alisa to dig her nails into his arm and yank him away from Mika. Hiroo was too off balance to stop her, and ended up stumbling and falling to the floor with a yelp. Alisa slid her own arm around Mika’s waist and pulled her close as she took several steps backwards, putting distance between them and Hiroo, who glared up at them. 

“Mika and every  _ drop _ of her blood belong to me,” Alisa hissed, tightening her hold for a second. Mika squeaked and blushed as she was pressed flush against Alisa’s body, then released. “Touch her again and Yaku won’t be able to punish me for killing you because there won’t be enough left of you to have any proof you ever  _ existed.” _ Alisa turned her back on him, pulling Mika along with her hand on the human’s hip. Alisa guided Mika the rest of the way to Alisa’s room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Alisa sighed and relaxed, letting go of Mika and leaning back against the wall. “Sorry about that, Mi-  _ Mika!” _ Alisa surged forward as Mika’s knees gave out and the human sank to the floor, trembling so much Alisa was afraid something was wrong with her. Alisa sat beside Mika and pulled her onto her lap, scanning her for injuries. Mika went rigid as soon as Alisa touched her, and stayed stiff and terrified as Alisa checked her over. Alisa paused, realizing that was it. The human was scared. She was shaking in terror, and Alisa manhandling her made it worse. Alisa gently slid Mika off her lap and moved to kneel in front of her. “Mika, honey, it’s okay,” Alisa said, forcing her voice to be calm and soothing. “You’re safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise.” Alisa reached out to lay her hand over Mika’s, and the girl flinched. Alisa slowly withdrew her hand. 

“S-sorry,” Mika hiccupped, her fingers twitching like she was trying to decide whether or not to reach for Alisa’s hand. 

“It wasn’t just Hiroo who scared you, huh?” Alisa realized, her fingers curling into fists, clenching the fabric of her skirt. “You’re scared of me, too, aren’t you?” Mika was silent, but the fact that she wouldn’t meet Alisa’s eyes was enough. Alisa smiled, the expression a little more strained than she wanted, and shuffled backwards. “I won’t touch you, okay? I won’t leave you alone, though, unless you want me to. Whatever you need to feel safe.” Mika took a deep, shuddering breath, and then reached out. Alisa watched her carefully as she took Mika’s hand in her own. Mika bit her lip, but a little of the tension in her shoulders leaked out as Alisa ran her thumb over the back of Mika’s hand. Alisa waited for a moment, then lifted Mika’s hand a little and bent over it, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. “I’m so sorry I scared you,” Alisa murmured. “I can’t promise I’ll never do it again, but I swear to you that I will do my best.” Mika’s fingers were limp in Alisa’s hold for a moment, but then they curled around Alisa’s hand. The next moment, Mika was using their joined hands to pull herself forward. Alisa barely managed to catch her and pull her onto her lap again, sliding her free arm around Mika’s waist to steady her. 

“It was terrifying,” Mika whispered, hiding her face in Alisa’s neck, the vampire’s silver hair falling around her as Alisa curled around the human as best she could. 

“I know,” Alisa murmured, not sure what else to say. 

“Even though I know you were just protecting me…” Mika’s voice shook, and Alisa held her tighter. 

“It’s okay to be scared,” Alisa insisted, her lips brushing Mika’s ear, her breath stirring Mika’s hair. “You’re doing so much for me just by being here with me. If there’s  _ anything _ I can do to make this easier for you…” 

“I’ll remember that,” Mika mumbled, her voice oddly soft, her words not as clear as usual. A moment later, Alisa realized Mika’s breathing was evening out. The human had fallen asleep. Alisa smiled a little, glad that if nothing else, she might have earned more of Mika’s trust today. 

Alisa just hoped this was the most dramatic thing that would happen during their month at the palace. Alisa wasn’t sure she - or Mika - could take much more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If enough people are interested in Alisa and Mika, I'll continue their arc.   
> As always, let me know which characters/ships you'd like to see or whose story you'd like to have tied up from the main plot and I'll work on it!


	5. Meeting the In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place the day after the ball in chapter 3.

Osamu stared at the note Suna had left for him. Suna had said he was just going out for a second. Osamu hadn’t seen him write the note. Osamu had been too busy stewing in how his twin was being used by  _ another _ prince, and he hadn’t really been paying attention. And now…

Suna had gone to meet with that prince. 

The former human who’d somehow tricked the royals into making him one of them. The little vampire who’d replaced Terushima so thoroughly that he’d taken Atsumu as his lover, and no one had batted an eye. 

And now Fifth Prince Shirabu Kenjirou had apparently summoned Suna, and Osamu  _ hadn’t noticed _ and now Suna had gone to him and for all Osamu knew, Shirabu was planning to claim Suna before any of the other royals figured out how to deal with him. And with everything the royals had let Terushima get away with before they finally removed him from power, who knew if they would stop Shirabu if he forced Suna to join him?

Osamu crumpled the note in his hand and considered his options. He could wait for Suna to come back. He could use the opportunity to gather information on Shirabu when he knew the prince would be occupied. 

Or...Osamu could crash the meeting. 

Yeah, he’d do that. He couldn’t leave Suna alone with the prince.

* * *

 

Osamu didn’t bother knocking when he reached Prince Shirabu’s rooms. He flung the door open and took in the scene before him. Suna was curled up on what had to be the most comfortable looking chair Osamu had ever seen, staring at Osamu with wide eyes. The prince was sitting on a couch facing Suna’s chair, with Atsumu leaning against him, head resting on Shirabu’s shoulder. And then there was the minor noble Kuguri who was sprawled across both Shirabu’s and Atsumu’s laps. As soon as the snarl twisting Osamu’s lips registered, though, Kuguri was throwing himself toward the door. Shirabu’s arms flew around Kuguri’s waist and yelped as they both nearly fell off the couch. 

“Drakonchik, no,” Shirabu huffed, dragging Kuguri back and stroking his hair. “It’s all right.” 

“Osamu, you came!” Atsumu exclaimed. Osamu ignored him - he’d deal with his brother and that whole mess in a moment - and crossed the room to stand beside Suna, studying his lover for a moment. 

“You shouldn’t have barged in like that,” Suna murmured. “I know what you were afraid you’d find. But that’s not why Shirabu asked to see me.” Osamu’s scowl didn’t fade, so Suna took his hand. “Sit with me. We were talking about the northern estates and the seashore.” 

“Yes, please sit,” Shirabu added. “I would love to talk to you, too. I know my Zolotse has missed you.” Shirabu’s hand was on Atsumu’s hip, a possessive gesture that Osamu didn’t like. He stiffened, his lips twisting in a snarl. 

“Osamu, please,” Suna said, reaching out and curling his fingers gently around Osamu’s wrist, tugging him closer. Osamu glared at him, but Suna just stared back, a plea for Osamu to just  _ try _ and listen and be polite in his eyes. Osamu grumbled to himself, but let Suna pull him onto his lap. Osamu tensed uncomfortably at the thought that he and Atsumu were curled up to their lovers in almost the same way, and he turned so he was facing Shirabu, his back against Suna’s chest, just so his position looked less like Atsumu’s. Suna pressed a kiss to the back of Osamu’s neck, then apparently continued the conversation where it had left off when Osamu came in. 

Osamu tried to listen, tried to participate if only to make Suna happy. The thought of convincing Shirabu that Osamu supported his relationship with Atsumu so Shirabu would leave them alone together and Osamu could talk some sense into his brother was awfully appealing, but Osamu wasn’t sure he could conceal his hatred for any royal who wanted to take his twin as their plaything long enough for it to work. 

“Osamu?” Atsumu’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Osamu blinked, turned his attention to his brother. “What’s wrong?” Osamu tried to relax, preparing to convince his brother - and the prince - that nothing was wrong, Osamu was fine and happy with this, and he wasn’t going to try to get Atsumu away from Shirabu at the earliest opportunity. But then his gaze fell on Shirabu’s arm, wrapped around Atsumu’s waist, on Shirabu’s hand, his fingers resting on Atsumu’s stomach, fingertips rubbing back and forth possessively. 

“If you tell us what’s bothering you, perhaps we can help,” Shirabu spoke up. “I’m sure you must have some reservations about my relationship with my Zolotse. I’d like to-”

“Reservations?” Osamu scoffed. “Reservations would be putting it mildly. I don’t even know where to start,” Osamu growled, pulling away from Suna and standing. “Maybe I should start with the fact that you’ve claimed my brother like some kind of trophy to match your new throne. Or how about the fact that you think you just summoned Rintarou like some servant? Or maybe the fact that you can’t even call Atsumu by his actual name, and instead you’re using some made up name like he’s your pet!” Osamu’s fists were clenched, his fangs bared, and he took a step toward the couch. 

“Osamu, please, it’s not-” Atsumu’s distress was clear as he straightened, started to stand. Kuguri shifted to acomodate the movement with a huff of complaint, followed by a warning growl as Osamu took another step toward him. Shirabu caught his hand, tugged him back, and curled the fingers of his other hand gently in Kuguri’s hair. 

“Both of you calm down. It’s alright,” Shirabu murmured, leaning over to kiss Atsumu’s cheek. 

“It’s  _ not _ alright,” Osamu spat. “Atsumu, you’ve been making excuses for Terushima for years, and for all of your lovers before him. I thought maybe with Terushima gone you’d come to your senses, but instead you’ve just ended up in the next prince’s bed. It’s time you stopped letting them use you like this.” Atsumu tensed, pulled away from Shirabu and slid out from under Kuguri. He stood and stepped between his twin and Shirabu. 

“Kenjirou isn’t using me. What he calls me is none of your business, Osamu. You ran off with Suna years ago because you were pissed that I didn’t listen to you. Well, you were right. Terushima wasn’t right for me, but you weren’t here for me when I realized that for myself. You left me. And I’m trying to deal with that - I’ve been trying to deal with that for years - but now that you’re back, I thought we could talk, and I thought you’d be happy for me, because I found someone so much better, but instead you’re accusing him of treating me like-”

“I left because Terushima didn’t just want you!” Osamu blurted out. “I left because he wanted me, too, and I left because I couldn’t stand to see you let him walk all over you all the time!” Atsumu was frozen in place. 

“What?”

“Terushima summoned me to him the same way your precious new prince summoned Rintarou. Except...Terushima didn’t want to talk. He tried to convince me to be his lover. So when Rintarou was offered a post up north, I went with him. Terushima never loved you, he only wanted to possess you and anyone else who caught his eye. And I couldn’t stay and watch that, I couldn’t be part of it.” Osamu’s words tumbled out, and his fingers unclenched, his hands trembling as his shoulders curled inward. “I never meant to hurt you, but I couldn’t watch him hurt you anymore. I...I wanted to take you with me, but you wouldn’t listen. You refused to leave him. And now you’re just...another prince’s trophy, and I can’t…” Osamu’s lips were trembling too, and he blinked furiously, his eyes overly bright. 

“Zolotse is not my trophy,” Shirabu said softly. He patted Kuguri’s shoulder, and the taller vampire sighed and stood, moving to the side so he could continue glaring around Atsumu at his twin. Shirabu got to his feet, took Atusmu’s hand and squeezed reassuringly. “He’s not a prize that I won, and I’m not using him. I swear to you, I would never do anything to hurt him. And I call him by a nickname for the same reason I use one for Drakonchik. Both of them have been hurt by people who called them by their given names.” Shirabu studied Osamu’s face for a moment. “You killed Terushima for what he did to my Zolotse.” Utter silence followed Shirabu’s words. 

“Osamu?” Atsumu’s voice was shaky. “It was you?” 

“It’s the only reason I can think of for Drakonchik to be so aggressive toward you,” Shirabu explained, glancing over at Kuguri, who nodded. 

“Terushima’s heart was cut out. I heard the seekers talking,” Kuguri said quietly. “That’s personal. I was sure only one of the twins or Kenjirou would kill him like that. Anyone else would have gone for a faster kill, a single stab, or a broken neck. But the heart...that makes it about  _ him,” _ Kuguri added, tilting his head to indicate Atsumu. “And since I was with two of the three possible killers when Terushima died, that left you. And if Osamu is willing to kill one royal lover his brother had, I wouldn’t put it past him to kill his twin’s new lover, too.”

“Osamu won’t hurt me,” Shirabu said. “You can relax, Drakonchik.” 

“You want to bet your life on that, human?” Osamu snarled, taking the final step toward Shirabu, looming over him. Shirabu looked up at Osamu calmly. 

“I fail to see what me being born human has to do with this, but actually, yes. You didn’t kill Terushima while Zolotse was still with him. I haven’t hurt him yet. And if I do, feel free to express your anger however you need to,” Shirabu added. Atsumu turned to glare at the prince, while Osamu blinked several times in surprise. “That is, if Konoha doesn’t kill me first.”

“Akinori wouldn’t-”

“Oh, yes, he would. I’m still expecting him to show up with Komi and Semi in tow to threaten my life if I ever break your heart,” Shirabu interrupted. “I wouldn’t blame him, either. You’ve been through enough,” he added, reaching up to cup Atsumu’s cheek and gently guide him down for a kiss. Osamu growled, but Shirabu didn’t jump at the sound. Instead, he gave Atsumu one more quick kiss before he faced Osamu again. “Like I said, I wouldn’t blame Konoha or you for attacking me if I hurt Zolotse. However, in the meantime, I do expect that - like Konoha - you won’t try to make my Zolotse to leave me. If he chooses to leave on his own, then I won’t stop him. But if anyone tries to make that decision for him, I don’t care if it’s you or Konoha or anyone else, there will be consequences. And you won’t like them, I promise.” Osamu met Shirabu’s gaze for as long as he could, then dropped his eyes and stared at the floor. 

“Then prove I can trust you to take care of my brother,” Osamu said after a moment, finally lifting his eyes to meet Shirabu’s again. “Prove that you’re not just hiding your intentions.” Shirabu narrowed his eyes. 

“You want to taste my blood,” Shirabu guessed. Kuguri snarled and shifted his weight, preparing to attack Osamu if necessary. Atsumu tensed, fingers clenching around Shirabu’s nervously. 

“Unless you don’t want me to know your true feelings about Atsumu,” Osamu replied.

“I’m fine with it,” Shirabu assured him, holding out the hand Atsumu wasn’t holding. 

“Not your wrist,” Osamu said, shaking his head. A smirk twisted his lips. “Your neck.” 

“You’re not getting anywhere near Kenjirou’s neck,” Kuguri growled, shoving his way between the prince and Osamu. Atsumu shifted, tugged Shirabu behind him. “I don’t trust you.” 

“Like I said, I don’t believe Osamu would hurt me,” Shirabu reminded them, reaching for Kuguri’s arm and pulling him to the side. “However,” Shirabu continued when Osamu’s eyes lit in victory. “I won’t let anyone bite my neck without Zolotse’s permission and Drakonchik’s approval.” 

“What, a prince who can’t make his own decisions?” Osamu sneered. 

“No. A prince who respects and trusts his people,” Shirabu corrected. “I respect Zolotse and his feelings, so if he doesn’t want me to let you drink from my neck, I will respect that, too, and I expect you to do the same. I also trust Drakonchik’s judgement, which means that I won’t disregard his opinion if he honestly believes you are a danger to me.” Osamu was silent, considering his options. 

“Kuguri,” Suna spoke up, finally rising from his chair and standing beside Osamu. “Would you accept collateral?”

“Rintarou, don’t-”

“If you’re going to push this, Osamu, then I’ll support you,” Suna interrupted. “Kuguri. Do you believe that Osamu would risk my life or freedom?” Kuguri frowned, studied the pair for a moment, then shook his head. “Then I will be the collateral. If Osamu harms your prince, I will join his faction and swear loyalty to him as payment.” 

“Rintarou!” Osamu protested, turning and seizing Suna’s hands. “You can’t! He could just claim I hurt him and take you! You can’t do this!” Suna gave Osamu a small smile and a soft kiss. 

“It’ll be okay.” 

“And if Osamu kills Kenjirou?” Kuguri murmured, eyeing them both. “I wouldn’t put it past him to kill Kenjirou to keep you safe.” 

“If your prince dies, I will swear loyalty to you and Atsumu instead,” Suna replied calmly. “Osamu won’t preserve my freedom by killing Prince Shirabu. Is that acceptable?” 

“No, it’s not!” Osamu snapped.

“Fine. I don’t like it, but I don’t see Osamu giving up Suna’s life or freedom just to kill you, Kenjirou. I agree to Suna’s terms,” Kuguri announced. Shirabu smiled, inclined his head. 

“Thank you, Drakonchik,” he murmured. “Zolotse?” Atsumu was frozen, staring at Shirabu. “It’s up to you, okay?” For a long moment, Atsumu was silent, still as he processed what was going on. 

“You’re going to let him drink your blood no matter what I say, aren’t you?” Atsumu whispered. Shirabu shot a glare at Osamu and Suna, daring them to comment, then looped his arms around Atsumu’s neck. 

“No, I won’t,” Shirabu said softly. “If me giving Osamu blood will hurt you, I won’t do it. I care about your feelings more than Osamu’s opinion of my intentions.” Atsumu’s arms went around Shirabu for a moment, squeezing so tightly that Shirabu wondered if he’d ever let go. Atsumu took a deep, steadying breath, and then his hold loosened. 

“Okay. Do it. But don’t you dare let him hurt you,” Atsumu warned, his hands shaking as he slid them up Shirabu’s back and then down his arms, stepping back and taking Shirabu’s hands. “I’m okay with it.” Shirabu tugged on Atsumu’s hands, pulled him closer again for a second, and stretched up to kiss him. 

“I promise it’ll be okay.” With one last squeeze to Atsumu’s fingers, Shirabu let go and turned to face Osamu, eyes bright with challenge as he tilted his head, exposing his throat. “Well? I don’t want to wait all day.” Osamu growled and started to reach for the prince’s hair like he was going to wrench his head farther to the side, but he paused just before touching the prince. Osamu wouldn’t be rough with him. He wouldn’t give Shirabu an excuse to claim Suna, too. Osamu sighed, forced himself to relax, and then let his hands drop to his sides. He leaned in, making sure the only point of contact between himself and Shirabu was his fangs piercing the prince’s skin, then his mouth on the prince’s neck, catching the blood that trickled from his wound. 

Osamu almost spat out the blood the second it touched his tongue. 

He had expected bitterness, anger, something resentful from being convinced to give someone like Osamu his precious blood. He had expected triumph, maybe lust directed at Suna if Shirabu was planning to use this to take Suna for himself. He had expected a wave of sharp, spiced possessiveness directed at Atsumu and maybe Kuguri. 

Osamu hadn’t expected the deep, somehow golden flavor of Shirabu’s blood. He hadn’t expected the lingering metallic tang and fizz of magic from his transformation and from before, when he was human. He hadn’t expected the citrus of Shirabu’s newly-made vampire blood to be completely overwhelmed by the incredibly rich sweetness that swamped him as Atsumu’s voice piped up, asking Shirabu if he was okay. There was a level of concern, reassurance, affection,  _ love, _ that Osamu never would have expected. Kuguri’s voice rose next, assuring Atsumu that Shirabu was fine, and as Shirabu’s thoughts flickered to Kuguri, there was a rush of protectiveness and yes, affection, but it was closer to Osamu’s own feelings for Atsumu than the kind of consuming, long-lasting love that Shirabu bore for Atsumu. 

Osamu barely managed to swallow the blood in his mouth and wrench himself away from Shirabu, a nearly inaudible whimper passing his lips at just how much emotion there was in the prince’s blood. Shirabu winced - Osamu’s fangs had snagged his skin as he pulled away, widening the wounds - and Atsumu was there in a second, bending his head to lap up the blood from Shirabu’s skin before offering his own throat to the prince so Shirabu could heal the wounds instantly if he wanted. 

Terror shot through Osamu; he’d injured the prince. Suna’s freedom could be forfeit. He’d fucked up, and Suna was going to pay for it. Shirabu hadn’t needed to pretend that Osamu had hurt him; he could easily use the bite mark, larger and bleeding faster than it should be, to take Suna. 

“I’m fine, Zolotse,” Shirabu murmured. “It’ll stop bleeding in a second, you know it will.” Osamu blinked; Shirabu wasn’t declaring himself injured and demanding Suna swear loyalty to him? But… Osamu remembered how deep and overwhelming Shirabu’s love for Atsumu was. Maybe Shirabu just didn’t have any interest in Suna. Maybe he really would take good care of Atsumu…

Unless it was a trick. And even if Shirabu’s feelings were real, that didn’t mean he would always feel that way. He could still decide Atsumu wasn’t good enough and throw him aside. 

Osamu couldn’t deny Shirabu’s love for Atsumu, not anymore. But he didn’t have to like or trust the prince, either. 

“Are you satisfied, Osamu?” Shirabu asked, more calmly than Osamu had expected. Well. Maybe Osamu needed to stop expecting things from Shirabu. 

“Yes,” Osamu ground out, the word barely making it past his clenched teeth. 

“Are you uninjured, your highness?” Suna asked. Osamu tensed; would Shirabu claim Suna as payment for his discomfort after all?

“I’m fine, Suna. I would like some time alone now, though. Drakonchik will walk you out,” Shirabu said. Suna bowed, then grabbed Osamu’s arm and dragged him out. Kuguri lingered for a moment, exchanging a glance with Atsumu, who smiled and nodded. Kuguri returned the gesture, then followed Suna and Osamu out. Shirabu sighed and gave Atsumu a tired little smile. “Your brother is exhausting.” 

“He’s not usually like that,” Atsumu sighed. He was quiet for a moment, then added, “I never knew Terushima tried to get Osamu, too…” 

“It’s not your fault,” Shirabu said quietly. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

“Good. Now come and lay down with me for a while so I can recover from your brother accusing me of being like Terushima,” Shirabu said, pulling Atsumu toward their bedroom. Atsumu grinned, following Shirabu easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to let me know which characters/pairings you want to see more of!

**Author's Note:**

> If there are certain characters and/or ships from Invaluable you'd like to see more of or know more about, let me know!


End file.
